I Died
by jaylene.olebar.3
Summary: Alex Rider dies by someone close to him! one shot! it is a one shot but i have to write more!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Alex rider dies by a scope and he knew it left everything to Tom and he sees his parents.

One shot!

Disclaimers don't own him!

Title: Shot at

Alex rider stood at the base of the stairs at his home. He felt the presence of someone with a gun and knew his time had run out. Quickly he run Tom Harris and left a message.

"Tom Harris, I love you as my friend and you were everything I could wish for. Have everything in my house I will see you in time. Alex Rider"

Hanging up he went and grabbed his gun, just as he was going out he saw the person, and almost fainted.

"Sabina" the gun was loud and defining.

The last thing Alex Rider saw was a tear stained face and her yelling stuff.

Pictures of Ian Tom Sabina and everything flashed through the teens mind and the last thing he saw was 3 men, and a woman.

Yassen Gregorovich

John Rider

And, Helen Beckett Rider

"Mom, Dad, Brother." He gasped just as MI6 rushed in.

Line break

Mi6 knew Alex Rider could die so they rushed him to St. Dominic's

His breath evened out and Alex Rider died at the age of 15 1/2, by his best friend, who Mi6 shot on scene, and Tom was so sad.

AN: that was a one shot, my friends! Someone wanted one were ale Rider died, because I always do a family one! Maybe since I don't really have one?


	2. Chapter 2: I died Sabina POV

Chapter2: Of I Died

Sabina p.o.v

I stood there knowing I shouldn't kill my best friend who had always been there for me. But SCORPIA had offered me a lot of money and that I could not deny.

I was now 19 and assassin for hire, but I needed contacts, but that was hard when I was in MI6 custody. So I asked for a call.

"Shut up." The guard said and went for a cup of coffee.

This cell I needed an eye scan thumb print, and a key. Not that I could get any of them.

"Hello Miss Pleasure", a woman's voice brought me out of my thoughts thought I should be on guard. The woman was black with waist length brown hair and emotionless black eyes.

"Do you know what you have done?" 4 guards stood behind her and guns trained on me. I laugh and stand.

"SIT DOWN YOU BITCH!" yelled the one with red eyes.

-Meanwhile…. At the hospital no one's p.o.v - line break

The men with the blond hair boy were desperately trying to get the heart beating. And a voice stopped them.

"Little Alex You need to live." The voice was soft and had a tint of an accent to it that might possibly be Russian.

The group had entered had seen the teen be pulled in and shocked at with iron things.

That did it.

The boy gasped screaming and blood pooled out above the wound at his chest.

The group was Tom, James Spritz, last but not least a Russian assassin.

"Al we're right here. We were calling the 'bank' when we pressed the wrong button. This guy answered." –Tom

-Line Break—

Alex stayed in the hospital for 3 weeks and 4 days. Time was mindless; he stayed and had his 2 best mates with him, that's when the head of MI6 decided to visit.

Mr. Tyler (Jason Tyler, deputy head of Mi6) and Tulip Jones.

"Alex we know who is you killer/ assassination attempt." She said and pulled a file out and all of the teen boys gasped.

"Sabin?!" - they all gasped.

"She made a deal with SCORPIA. They're using her."

"Make a scene Alex Rider. Is not Dead." He said and sat up.

That was it Alex Rider was reserected.

An! : I just couldn't let Alex Die! He has lucky Streaks! Sorry for the one who wanted him to die!

.3 over and out until next time, maybe Tuesday?! Any way review!


	3. Chapter 3: Sab &Alex POv

I died 3

Sabina's p.o.v

I stood in front of him my gaze staring, at the boy in front of me.

"You work for SCORPIA? Than you must know I am very hard to kill." His voice venomous, his blond hair in his face the way I love.

But this is a guy I don't know, he is a mask a lie, a spy, one that should kill me. I stare and stare trying to find the boy I love. The one I grew to always have my back.

His knuckles crack, and his ring glistens in the rays, I don't know this one, when I see it is: AR, JR, HR, IR, YGR, All in small print.

"I can help you, just tell me, give me the words." With that he knocks me UN -conscious

When I wake up I am in a home and a bed is soft under me, 'where am I?' I croak and a man meets me.

"Sabina, what have you done?" he points at my tattoo, that's when I realize it's my dad mom sits on my other side.

"Sorry"

Alex p.o.v

I stare at them in the observe room, her hair tangled and messy.

"I was lost, you showed more affection to him" tears brim all of their eyes.

She looks my way.

'HELP ME!' I shake my head and walk away k- unit by my sides.

A/N: okay! Thanks to pokes I updated! I didn't know how to do this one. I thought of it during s.s review!

.3


	4. Chapter 4: I Died

Chapter 4 of I Died

Yassen Gregorovich p.o.v

I stood there in the shadows staring as they walked away, as Alex left her crying in the other room completely aware that I am there since his eyes met mine, the tiny nod clearly seen.

"Hello" his voice startles me.

"Did I honestly scare the Assassin? What're you doing here? In my house! K- Unit could shoot you, or have you come to shoot me?" his voice mocking than actually scared. Raising an eyebrow I stare at him.

"No I came here to help you but….. you seem to be alright."

Alex nods slowly, "Okay, you can stay in my safe room. This way."

The room is medium and a bed, couch, fridge and extra clothes in it. Not bad, but good enough.

"thanks" he nods and he leaves me to my thoughts.

A/N: so this was filler up chapter! Hoped you liked it! But it was for pokes the most


	5. Chapter 5

I Died 5

k- Unit's p.o.v

Snake:

Alex stood beside us walking out of the door and I stare at him his eyes staring at nothing and cold emotionless brown.

I stare and look for the boy I grew to love as a son, but not anymore. "Snake, what's up you keep staring do I have 3 heads?"- Alex

"When you'd get the second?" – Ben/Fox.

"On my 15th mission for mi6 or cia or asis!"

Ben/ fox

We all walk through the forest to the house that Alex lives at and I am always amazed that his house is always clean. But today I see a shadow, one that doesn't belong there and I stop them.

"Dude it's my home! No one can break in or it will page my phone that a very important person gave me now piss off!"

A/N: okay I know these are short but ok!


	6. Chapter 6 I Died 6

Chapter 5: I Died

The showdown moved closer to the safe room, but fox yelled out and pushed the body of the boy behind him and said: "Stay safe."

Then the unit got ready to fight.

Yassen stood there in a fighting stance when the men got ready to fight.

"Stop!" the blond yelled but no one listened to him and stuff broke.

Yassen hit snake on the neck and he went down, out cold, a large bruise on his neck and his green eyes closed. Guns came out…..

To be continued! Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7 I Died

Chapter 7

Of I Died

The guns came out and that was the last straw Alex stood and yelled the top of his lungs a gun out and aimed at his head.

"Stop it now or there will be no one to protect." That got them they stopped and stare in horror at the teen.

"Finally lets be civilized and talk, no one kills anyone!"

A/N: short I know but that was all I could think of! Look for 'my life' my friend and I have written it!


	8. the end

Chapter 8

"Civilized, fuck it!" shouted wolf and slammed his fist on the table and glaring daggers at his protectee, who in turn glared at him.

"He may be an assassin but he is my brother, so no killing unless I say!" Alex said and pointed his gun at wolf.

"Fine have it your way, I need a drink." He snarled and grabbed a beer that was in the fridge not thinking twice of why it was in there.

So they talked for a while when they realized Alex or cub wasn't in the house at all.

"Stupid fucking little shit!" groaned wolf.

=====Line break=====

"Hello Alex, how're you?" she asked and walked up to the world's best spy.

"Fine Sabina all healthy and up and running, couldn't kill me? Scorpia never can. It's a Rider thing. Nice try though. Got me and I fell, but I lived. But I also died."

'I died' was all Alex thought before he left Sabina.

"Yes, I died" he said as k- unit and Yassen rushed up to him.

A/N: okay I had fun writing that one so now I have to think of the sequel but it will be called: ' I lived'


End file.
